Dueling Club
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Hermione isn't a mudblood. She is a warrior witch and everyone finds out when others are sent to train the students of Hogwarts to prepare for war. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


Dueling Club

Nobody knows the truth about me. I'm not the little know it all mudblood in Gryffindor. I am a warrior witch. I come from an elite line of Purebloods. I was sent to Hogwarts to protect all the students in case Voldemort or Death Eaters attacked the school. No one knows who I really am that's why I pretend to be a mudblood. I have spent my whole life training in every form of combat. My secret is soon to be revealed since we are on the brink of war and they are sending more of us to help train students to be able to protect themselves.

"Students, attention please I have a very important announcement to make." Dumbledore announced eyes twinkling, "Hogwarts will be receiving some guests. As you all know we are on a brink of war and we want you to be prepared. So our visitors will be training you in combat and dueling. I am sure some if not all of you have heard of the warrior witches and wizards?" whispers fill the Great Hall, "If you have not they are witches and wizards who are trained in every combat for almost their whole lives. It is an honor to welcome them."

The doors of the Great Hall open and in walks five people four boys and one girl. They are my closest friends back home I have kissed them dearly. There is Blake who is tall and muscular with black hair and piercing blue eyes, Zach who is shorter but built and tan with brown hair and golden eyes, Max who has wavy dirty blonde hair piercing greenish blue eyes and a lean build, Seth who is the biggest with reddish brown hair and bright green eyes, last but not least is Sarah Seth's twin sister who has amber hair and the same bright green eyes.

Everyone is starring at them in awe. They are all gorgeous. This is going to be an interesting year.

"Today all sixth and seventh years are dismissed from classes to train with the warriors. You will go to your dorms change into workout clothes and make sure you have your wand. You are to do this now." Dumbledore says. I look at my friends to see them all looking back and smile before following Harry, Ron and Ginny out of the Great hall.

"Can you believe this? We are going to learn combat from actual warriors." Harry says.

"It's going to be amazing." Ron agrees.

"Yes, should be interesting." I say.

"Good luck keeping up Granger. You spend all your time with your nose in a book should be entertaining to see you try any physical activity." Malfoy says from behind me.

"We shall see Malfoy," I reply "try and keep up with me." Then I turn and keep walking not looking back.

When we return to the Great Hall it has been turned into a training area I am used to seeing. I see the warriors watching us as the last of the students file in.

"Hello everyone I am Sarah and these are Seth, Max, Blake and Zack." Sarah says with a smile. "We will start with some simple dueling just to see where all of you are at and what your strengths and weaknesses are."

"We will start by picking two people to duel." Seth explains, "To start off no spells that can seriously arm your opponent. Max and Blake please go and pick one person from the crowd." As I knew it would happen, Blake walks straight to me not taking his eyes off me and pulling me up to the front. I look and see Max brought up Malfoy.

"Give him all you got." Blake whispers in my ear and with a smile continues, "This should be entertaining."

"This should be easy." Malfoy says with a smirk while the others laugh at him. Thinking they were agreeing with him his smirk widens.

"Ok now wands at the ready shake hands and start your duel." Zack says with a wink at me which makes Malfoy frown.

We do as we were told and start our duel. I start by just deflecting it all the spells he sends at me. After a while I get bored and decide to let his disarming spell hit me making my wand go flying out of my hand. Malfoy grins thinking he has me defeated, when his guard is down I send a silent wand less disarming and binding spell at him.

"Rule number one never underestimate your opponent and let your guard down." I say looking him in the eye. "Do you submit?" I ask. When I see the slight nod of his head I reverse my spells and summon both our wands to me while walking to him extending my hand to help him up we shake hands again and I hand him back his wand.

"I win." Blake said when they walked up to us. "I told you she would go with wand less magic."

"Yes, but I said she would toy with him first." Seth said.

"I was hoping she would blow him back into the wall first spell." Sarah says sadly.

"I thought she would be rusty and lose." Zach said teasingly.

"I of course knew you were wrong." Max says with a grin.

"Thanks guys." I say, "I'm really feeling the love. How long have you been here but yet I still have not been pulled into any bone crushing hugs." Next thing I know being twilled around and lifted into the air one right after another until I reach Sarah who gives me a hug almost as tight as the guys but still somehow gentle. Then I have Max's arm around my waist and Blake's thrown over my shoulders while we are looking at everyone who were staring at us in confusion and shock.

"Hello everyone I am Hermione Granger warrior witch sent here to protect the school with orders not to tell anyone who I truly am or what I can truly do. Everything I have said or done has been true none of it was an act. The only thing false is that I am not a muggleborn like it was assumed I was. I never lied I just never went against it because blood does not matter. The friends I made truly are my friends. I hope you all can understand that I physically could not tell you. When I was given my orders I was given an unbreakable vow that until others came I could not tell my secret for it would not only put me in harm's way but those I could have told." I conclude.

**I'm not sure who I want to end up having Hermione date. I was thinking maybe Draco. Let me know who you think by reviewing please!**


End file.
